cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Berry
Content Author: Fenoxo The Fox Berry is a Fox-morph transformative obtainable from the Tel'Adre Bakery. It can also sometimes be found in a Kitsune Gift or given by the Erlking. If taken to Lumi, it can be enhanced into Vixen's Vigor for 100 Gems. Fox Berry, when eaten You examine the berry a bit, rolling the orangish-red fruit in your hand for a moment before you decide to take the plunge and chow down. It's tart and sweet at the same time, and the flavors seem to burst across your tongue with potent strength. Juice runs from the corners of your lips as you finish the tasty snack. In-Game Information Description This large orange berry is heavy in your hands. It may have gotten its name from its bright orange coloration. You're certain it is no mere fruit. *Effects: Adds 15 satiety. Will decrease fatigue by 5 if no other effects occurred. *Value: 6 *Will warn the player of an in-coming bad end if eaten while having a fox face, fox ears, fox tail, fox lower body, fur, and not having the Transformation Resistance perk. Only has a 1 in 3 chance of showing. Transformations The Fox Berry will gradually turn the champion into a Fox-morph. Stat Changes *Increases intelligence by 4, libido by 1, sensitivity by 1, and lust by 10 if libido, intelligence, or sensitivity are lower than 80. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases strength by 1 if strength is over 40. 1 in 3 chance. **Decreases by 2 if over 60. **Decreases by 3 if over 80. **Decreases by 4 if over 90. *Decreases toughness by 1 if toughness is over 30. 1 in 3 chance. **Decreases by 2 if over 60. **Decreases by 3 if over 80. **Decreases by 4 if over 90. *Decreases fatigue by 10. 1 in 10 chance. *Decreases tone by 10 if tone is over 40. 1 in 2 chance. Appearance Changes *Changes hair color to golden blonde, reddish-orange, silver, white, red, or black if not any of those colors. 1 in 4 chance. **Changes to white, black, or red if has 2 to 8 tails. **Changes to metallic golden, golden blonde, metallic silver, silver blonde, snow white, or iridescent gray if has 9 tails. *Increases hip rating by 1 if hip rating is below 10, by 2 if below 7. 1 in 3 chance. **Decreases hip rating by 1 if above 10, by 2 if above 15. *Changes tentacle hair to normal hair. 1 in 3 chance. *Increases hair length by 1 to 5 inches if hair is less than 16 inches long. 1 in 4 chance. **Decreases if hair is more than 26 inches long. *Turns first non-dog penis into a dog penis, if has any non-dog penises. Applies a knot multiplier of 1.25. 1 in 3 chance. **Increases sensitivity by 10 and lust by 5 if penis was formerly human. Increases thickness by 0.3 **Increases sensitivity by 4 and lust by 5 if penis was formerly horse. ***Will decrease length by 2 if length is over 6. Otherwise, decrease by 0.5. ***Will increase thickness by 0.5. **Will increase sensitivity by 4 and lust by 10 for all other former penis types. *Decreases testes size by 1 if has testes and size is over 4. 1 in 3 chance. **Sizes 11 or higher decrease by 5. **Sizes 21 or higher decrease by 9. **Sizes 31 or higher decrease by 13. **Sizes 41 or higher decrease by 17. **Sizes 51 or higher decrease by 22. **Sizes 61 or higher decrease by 27. *Increases first breast row's size by 2 to 4 if has multiple breast rows and they're of uneven sizes. Increases sensitivity by 2 and lust by 10. 1 in 2 chance. *Grow fox tail, if has no fox tails. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes ears to fox if has fox tail. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes lower body to fox, if has fox ears and lower body is not fox. Sets leg count to 2. 1 in 5 chance. *Grows fur, if has no fur and has a fox lower body. Sets underbody to fur. 1 in 4 chance. **Color can be orange and white, red and white, black and white, white, tan, or brown. **If has 2 to 8 tails, color can be orange and white, black, black and white, red, red and white, or white. **If has 9 tails, color can be metallic golden, golden blonde, metallic silver, silver blonde, snow white, or iridescent gray. *Changes face to fox, if has fur and has no fox face. 1 in 5 chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Increases semen multiplier by 2 to 6 if semen production is below 5000mL and has a penis. Messy Orgasms perk adds an additional 1 to 10. 1 in 3 chance. *Removes oviposition perk if has it. 1 in 5 chance. *Starts/increases heat if heat's hours remaining are less than 30. 1 in 6 chance. Trivia *The Fox Berry is the only Fox-morph transformative that can be bought somewhere, not including Lumi, since it technically isn't purchasing; it's enhancing. Category:Consumable Category:Item